


Beware the Wolf

by orbisomnia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia
Summary: Hi! I would like to make a few notes before you read on. First off this is technically my first fic that I've actually ever written so it'll probably be a short one. I'd also be appreciative of any feedback or criticism! I want to also note that the way I've written the members in this story are based off of theories i've read and my own add ons/imagination to those theories. ^.^ I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! <3





	1. A Clueless Deer [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I would like to make a few notes before you read on. First off this is technically my first fic that I've actually ever written so it'll probably be a short one. I'd also be appreciative of any feedback or criticism! I want to also note that the way I've written the members in this story are based off of theories i've read and my own add ons/imagination to those theories. ^.^ I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading! <3

It was late at night and the local skating rink had just closed, JinSoul was standing across the street watching cautiously from shadows as if she was waiting for something...or better yet, _someone_.

 

“Are you sure about this..?” JinSoul quietly asked cautiously, not taking her eyes off the skating rink.

 

“Yes. It needs to be done. You know that. Why are you questioning me now?” another female voice, almost more sinister than her own, came from behind her, still hidden by the shadows. The only visual proof of her presence was two golden almost glowing eyes behind JinSoul.

 

“I...just wanted to be sure I guess. I’m not questioning you Olivia.” JinSoul replied wearily, glancing behind her.

 

“You had better not bail on me now.” Olivia snarled, her eyes glinting with a hint of malice.

 

“You’re sure she won’t remember right?”

 

“Positive. Now you had better hurry...here she comes.” And with that Olivia disappeared.

 

With that JinSoul glanced back towards the skating rink to see a shorter pink haired girl leaving out the back door. Hurrying back into the shadows of the alley JinSoul hid and waited.

 

“I am so sorry for this ViVi.”

 


	2. Call for Help?

     ViVi locked the door of the skating rink, and placing her key in her pocket, paused for a moment to look around. She liked this time of night, it was calm and peaceful. Though she liked it, she was always told by HaSeul to be careful coming home. HaSeul was always so worried about her having to walk home when she worked late nights and had to close down the skating rink.  _ It’s too dangerous! You never know what could happen!, _ she would always tell ViVi every time she mentioned having to work the late shift. ViVi always just shrugged HaSeul’s concerns off. She appreciates the younger girl’s worries, but she was sure that she’d be fine. She walked the same path every night and nothing ever happened. She was comfortable and enjoyed the late night walks as they gave her time to think. 

Thought for some reason...tonight seemed different. For the first time in a while she seemed tense. She decided to message HaSeul and let her know she was coming home. 

  
  


**_Hey, just locked up the rink. Heading home. I’ll see you soon. ~V_ **

 

**_Alright, see you when you get here. Be careful on the way home okay? ~H_ **

  
  


     ViVi was about to answer when she thought she heard something. Looking around it seemed the streets were still empty. Suddenly her phone went off, making her jump. “JinSoul?” JinSoul was a close friend of her’s who happened to live in an apartment with a few others not too far from the rink. Opening the notification she read a message that said, 

 

**_hey vivi, can you stop by my apartment on the way home? It’s kind of urgent.. ~J_ **

 

**_Sure. Is everything okay? What’s wrong? ~V_ **

 

**_I don’t have time to explain unnie, please just hurry okay? I'm scared... ~J_ **

 

     Confused but still worried, ViVi quickly replied and headed towards JinSoul’s apartment. Though with it being night, and already feeling like something was off, she didn’t really like having to go through the alley or two that she would have to walk through to get to her friends apartment. She sighed and quickly crossed the street and turned the corner, slowing her pace a little as she walked into the slight shadows of the alleyway.  _ Everything is fine,  _ ViVi murmurs to herself, feeling a odd sense of dread come over her. All of a sudden a loud clatter came from behind her. Startled she turned, and found the source of the noise. To her surprise it was just a cat who had jumped onto one of the nearby trash cans in the alleyway. She let out a sigh of relief.  _ It was just a cat. A silly little cat.  _ She calmed herself and shook her head with a smile.  _ What am I so worried about? I’ve been this way before. Everything will be fine. _

 

     But as she turned she saw a blue light emit from the shadows in front of her. It seemed almost like...someone’s eye? Whatever it was, sent a chill down her spine. “H-hello..? Is anyone there?” All she got was silence. All of a sudden the owner of the blue glowing eye stepped out of the shadows. “JinSoul?!?” Standing in front of her clearly was her friend whom she was already on the way to see...the friend whom she thought was in trouble. Yet something felt wrong...really really wrong. Her once friend looked very..very different. JinSoul was looking at her with an almost threatening expression on her face, her one blue eye flickering bright in the almost pitch black darkness of the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the chapters being so short..as more things occur I will try to make them longer. ^.^


	3. Betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Blood/Violence warning just saying! (If you didn't see the warning on the fic itself I'm just reminding you)

“Why-y are you here? I thought you were in trouble?” ViVi asked, clearly trying to hide the shakiness of her voice.

“As much as I appreciate your worry, no I am not.” JinSoul coldly replied.

 _Atleast not any you could help me out of._ She thought to herself as she stared down her ‘friend’.

“It was a ruse to get you here.” As she said this a low snarl was heard behind ViVi. Now terrified she turned to see the source of the snarl.

A large wolf stood a few feet behind her, it’s fur so black it almost made the creature blend into the shadows..if it wasn’t for the beast’s sinister golden eyes.

“W-what..” ViVi was shaking in fear, glancing between her ‘friend’ and the beast, speechless.

“This is how it has to be ViVi. I hope you understand. Though not like you’ll remember much of it anyways.” JinSoul said as she stood solidly between ViVi and her only hope of an escape.

“JinSoul..what are- what are you talking about? You’re scaring me!” ViVi replied her voice cracking as she was overwhelmed with confusion and fear.

 

     JinSoul just stared at her not saying a word. ViVi was about to say something else when she felt a sharp sting of pain shoot through her arm. She tried to yell but for some reason, no words would come out. The wolf had lunged biting down on her arm and dragged her to the ground. Apon being thrown to the ground ViVi hit her head, her vision now becoming shaky. She tried to yell and free herself from the wolf’s grip.

     “JINSOUL! HELP ME PLEASE!!” she begged. JinSoul just stood there silently and watched as the wolf stayed latched on ViVi’s arm. ViVi knew she was on her own, she didn’t stand a chance against the larger beast. As the pain grew worse and the wolf tightened its jaws around her arm as if trying to silence her. She whimpered in pain, “JinSoul..?! Why?? You’re my friend, I trusted yo- AH” she yelped as the wolf shook her arm tearing into it more. She could feel the blood flowing from the wound and gathering on the concrete beneath her.

 

Her expression was cold as she replied, “Well...I’m not to blame then, am I?"

_"Trusting me was your mistake.”_

 

     At the last word, the wolf lets go of ViVi’s arm. ViVi took in a sharp breath in both pain and the slight hope that maybe she was going to get out of here. She willed all the strength left in her to try and lift her self up and scurry away, but before she could the wolf lunged sinking its claws into her shoulders and shoving her back to the ground. Doing so caused ViVi to slam her head against the concrete of the alleyway, pain shooting through her body. The pain grew to be too much and she could feel herself slipping away. As ViVi's vision began to fade she saw one last glance of the stone cold expression on the face of someone she had previously considered a friend. That one glowing electric blue eye that illuminated an outline against the dark fur of the beast above her was the last thing she saw before she faded into the dark.

 

**\------------**

 

     JinSoul watched as she took one more shallow breath before her body went limp. She kept replaying what Oliva said in her mind: _This needs to be done. And afterward, she won’t even remember what happened._ The power she felt in both her body and mind was the only thing keeping her numb and sane, if you could even call it that, to what she had just done. She just assisted in the murder of a 'friend'. She just sat there and watched as the wolf..or rather Olivia, attacked her..and did nothing. She was as bad as Olivia was...if not worse.

     As her thoughts started to consume her, it started to cause her power to fade a little. Her electric blue eye flickered, and a small tear slid down her cheek. _Fuck._ She thought as she hoped the shadows of the alley would make it so Olivia couldn't see her eyes water. Trying to compose herself, Olivia moved away from ViVi's body and turned her head towards JinSoul. JinSoul tried not to shiver as she saw the blood still dripping from the she-wolf's muzzle. Before she could even blink, Olivia shifted back into her normal form right in front of her eyes. _Eyes._ That was the only thing that wasn't normal. Olivia's golden eyes watched JinSoul for a moment as she wiped the blood from the side of her mouth, leaving a crimson stain on her hand. 

 

"You did well." Was the only thing Olivia said as she turned and walked calmly out of the alleyway as if she hadn't just killed someone in cold blood.

 

     JinSoul watched Olivia leave the alleyway, leaving her alone in the darkness. ViVi's body laying out a few feet in front of her. Once again her eye flickered, but this time faded back to their normal color as the one thing keeping her numb from the events that just occurred, disappeared. She looked down at ViVi's body and suddenly everything hit her at once. She staggered back in shock as the realization of what she did hits her full force. ViVi trusted her, and she was one of her closest friends. And here they are in a dark alley where JinSoul had just watched her be murdered right in front of her. And she even helped do it. A few tears fell down her face as she turned away unable to look. _God what have I done?_ She thought to herself replaying over and over again in her head what had just happened. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts. She then turned to walk away when she thought she heard something.

 _What the..._ JinSoul turned to see a light flickering in one of ViVi's pockets. Reluctantly she walked over and search her pockets until she found the source. It was ViVi's phone. _Shit..._ The screen was bright as it flashed showing several unread messages and one missed call. Now growing anxious she stood and walked to the side away from the body to unlock her phone, reading the messages.

 

JinSoul's heart sank into the pit of her stomach.

 

**_They were all from HaSeul._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those ViVi stans I'm sorry ahahahaha This is just a story based off of theories and my own personally scenarios so please try to remember that and not be too angry with me <3 On another note I have a little more written after this part but with "love4eva" having just come out some more thoughts are stirring so I may have to rewrite a few things in the next few chapters before posting. We shall see in the future I guess. ^^' I will say that if things go as planned the next chapter will be from HaSeul's point of view, which should be interesting. So if you're still reading this, look forward to that soon I hope ahahaha


	4. [ not a chapter, more like an update. might delete later ]

Hello!

 

So, as much as I hate to say this, I don't think I'll be finishing this fic.

For one, I didn't really think it'd get this far in the first place, it was only supposed to be just a short little drabble based off of theories and my weird imagination.

Secondly, I honestly don't know where to go from where I've left off.

** _So, for now, the previous chapter will be the end. I won't be updating this anymore anytime soon._ **

Sorry if any of you actually enjoyed it so far and had wanted more. ;-;

If you have any suggestions on maybe how I could continue it, I'll consider it but honestly, there's no guarantee.*

If something changes and I do decide to continue it I'll make another chapter/update like this and then delete them when the new chapter is up.

Therefore, this is the end. I hope those of you that did read it, enjoyed what little I had haha.

 

_\- Rae [ @loonasomnia_ ] -_

 

 

 

 

_****** if you do want to suggest something on how I could continue, feel free to leave a comment, any suggestions are welcome. Although like I said, there's still no promise I'll continue it. ******_


End file.
